Rifqi
Rifqi is the Flipverse version of User:Rifqitheflipper. Info He is a playful and happy boy that studies in Mint Barvard University. He favors Math and Science like a lot. In real life and flipverse, he is known for friend-seeker, a person who seeks a lot of friends. And he does! He has got a lot of friends. When not at school, he can be found playing computer or games, playing in the rain (in school only, when its rain heavily), or hanging around with foods. He is learning Taekwondo currently, but oddly, does bad on sports. Orders Pizzeria 4 Pepperonis (the beef one, cuz I HATE pork) (Top Left) 4 Sausages (Bottom Right) 4 Onions 4 Mushrooms (Bottom Left) 2 Black Olives (Top Right) 2 Green Peppers (Top Right) 15 Minutes Sliced into 12 pieces Burgeria/HD/To go! Bottom Bun Lettuce Medium Patty BBQ Sauce (Awesome Sauce) Cheese (Swiss Zack) Medium Patty Mustard Medium Patty Top Bun Taco Mia! Chicken in a Soft Shell Guacamole Mild Sauce White Rice Hot Sauce Lettuce Loco Mystery Sauce Freezeria Large Cup of Rainbow Sherbet Sundae w. Marshmallows Regular Blend Chocolate Whipped Cream Blueberry Topping Strawberry Topping Tropical Charms Gummy Onion, Cookie, Banana Freezeria HD Large Cup of Blue Moon Sundae w. Marshmallows Regular Blend Chocolate Whipped Cream Blueberry Topping Strawberry Topping Tropical Charms Waffle Cone Wedge, Cookie, Banana Freezeria To Go! Large Cup of Neapolitan Sundae w. Yum 'n' Ms Regular Blend Maui Meringue Blueberry Topping Dreamsicle Topping Tropical Charms Cotton Candy Creameo, Banana, Dipped Pretzel Pancakeria Blueberry Pancake 12 Bananas Chocolate Chip Pancake Blueberry French Toast Whipped Cream Blueberry Syrup Chocolate Chips Drink: Large Orange Juice w. Ice Wingeria 4 Medium Wings 4 Buffalo Wings (Left) 4 Teriyaki Shrimps (Right) 4 French Fries Wingeria HD 4 Medium Wings 4 Thai Chili Tofu Skewers (Left) 4 Teriyaki Shrimps (Right) 4 Curly Fries Hot Doggeria Cheddarwurst in a Hoagie Roll Relish Chili Papa's Ballpark Mustard Salsa Mushrooms Cheese Medium Tangerine Pop Medium Cotton Candy Puffs Cupcakeria Liner A Zebra Stripe Cake Cake 1: Dark Blue Frosting Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Vanilla) Strawberry Drizzle Cannonball Gum (Rock Candy) 2 Nutty Butter Cups Jolly Roger (Marshmallow) Cake 2: White Frosting Blueberry Wave Drizzle (Chocolate) Creameo Bits Chocolate Chips 2 Anchor Cookies (Nutty Butter Cups) Gummy Kraken (Cherry) Pastaria Regular Fettucine Rico's Chili (Beefy Bolognese) Cheddar Cheese (Italian Seasoning) 5 Fried Calamaris 5 Chickens 5 Sausages Pepperoni Bread Donuteria Donut 1: Regular Infinity Loop Donut with Tutti Frutti Jelly (Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream in other holidays) Powdered Sugar Flavor X Drizzle (Blue Moon drizzle in other holidays) Countdown Crúunch (Mini-mallows in other holidays) Donut 2: Blueberry Roll Donut with Whipped Cream Red Icing Countdown Crunch(Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) Dreamsicle Drizzle Donut 3: Chocolate Long John Donut with Blueberry Custard Midnight Powder (Sky Blue Icing in other holidays) Creameo Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) Caramel Drizzle Pizzeria To Go 4 Sausages (Top Left) 4 Chickens (Bottom Right) 4 Hams 4 Mushrooms (Bottom Left) 2 Philly Steaks (Top Right) 2 Provolone Cheeses (Top Right) 15 Minutes Sliced into 12 pieces Category:Boys Category:Users As Customers Category:Pizzeria Category:Pizzeria To Go Category:Customers created by Rifqitheflipper Category:Customers who debuted in Pizzeria Category:Real Life Customers Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Burgeria HD Category:Taco Mia! Category:Pancakeria Category:Freezeria Category:Freezeria HD Category:Freezeria to Go! Category:Wingeria Category:Wingeria HD Category:Hot Doggeria Category:Cupcakeria Category:Donuteria Category:R Customers